gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Discover California
The "Discover California" IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of San Diego-Imperial Council. = Skill Builders = 1. Find out about the different environments of the state of California. Compare the desert, coastline and mountain regions. How does the weather vary in these areas. 2. The state of California has over 1,200 miles of coastline. List at least five business or industries that depend on the coast and the oceans for survival. Make sure they are in different areas. (Example: list only one from the tourism industry.) 3. Tourism is one of California's main industries. Find out about three of California's main tourist attractions. What makes these attractions unique to California? 4. Sports are considered a large part of the "California Lifestyle". Find out how to play two of the following sports, and try them out to see if you like them: * Hackie Sack (foot sack) * Volleyball * Over-the-Line * Paddle Ball * Frisbee Golf * Snorkeling * Race Walking * Bodyboarding * Sand Castle Building * Sand Sculpture 5. Visit one of the Spanish Missions and learn about how it operated. How did this system influence the development of California? What remnants remain from the California Missions? Who was Father Junipero Serra? 6. Find out the names of at least two of the Native American tribes, which currently have reservations in the state of California. Do either of these tribes have gaming (legalized gambling) on their reservations? How has gaming changed the way of life for these tribes? 7. Spanish, Vietnamese, Russian. . .Californians speak many languages. Learn a song in another language. What do the words mean? Ask at least five people why they think there are so many languages spoken in California. Do you agree with their opinion? = Technology = 1. Using the Internet, find the home page for a city in California. What are the things that the page highlights? Would you want to visit this city based on their web page? 2. The Silicon Valley in California has been considered the hub of the computer industry. Which computer companies are based there? What other industries are based there? 3. People in California have learned to live with the threat of earthquakes. Find out about what causes earthquakes, and the things that Californians have developed to deal with this treat. Learn about the science of seismology. What does it entail? 4. Chart the population of California's three most highly populated cities: Los Angeles, San Francisco, and San Diego. Compare the chart with the populations of three other large US cities such as New York, Chicago, and Dallas. What does this information tell you about large cities and California? 5. Water conservation is a big issue for most of California. Find out ways that Californians conserve water. What alternative methods for water attainment exist? Learn about desalinization and reclamation. = Service Projects = 1. Put together a "California in a Box" program to help Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts earn their California Try-Its or Badges. What is important to include in the box? 2. Contact a local park or forest agency in California and help with an outdoor clean-up or restoration project. Learn about the types of things that destroy or harm the wilderness environment in California. 3. Develop a tourism resource list of the state of California for visitors to use. Make this list available to friends planning vacations or troops planning troop travel. Include information on tourist attractions and places of interest. Who else might be able to use this list? 4. Contact a tourism agency to find out about a run, marathon, or other community event that could use volunteer assistance. Pick an event and participate in helping to spread information, or volunteer your time. = Career Exploration = 1. The tourism industry is one of the biggest employers in California. Research at least four tourist industry careers. What types of skills are needed? Which jobs would you be interested in performing? 2. The Gold Rush began the great expansion in the West. Find out about current mining operations in California. How much is mining a part of California today? 3. Find out about the government of the State of California. Who is the current governor? What types of support personnel work with the governor? Name at least three support positions and research the skills and education needed to work within the state government. 4. South California houses the US ARCO Olympic Training Center. Visit the Training Center and find out what types of careers are available for women in sports, other than athletes. Research two careers, or interview one woman working in the field of athletics. 5. The US military has several bases throughout California. Find out about the military in California. What are the main ports? Which branch of service are most of the military personnel associated with? How does the military effect the communities where bases operate? = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects Finished? When you have finished all of the requirements for the patch you can purchase The patch by contacting the Girl Scouts, San Diego-Imperial Council Store. (619) 610-0760 or online at http://www.sdgirlscouts.org/store/. Other councils are developing state Interest Projects, Try-It, and Badge programs. If you are traveling, contact a council in the state you are visiting, or your local council for more information. Learning about the places we live is just another part of Girl Scouting. To explore other aspects of community living check out these Interest Projects: Travel Heritage Hunt Museum Discovery For more information on Interest Project Patches, read the "Interest Projects for Cadette and Senior Girl Scouts" book. = External Links =